


The Two Most Eligible Bachelors of Guvaria

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He nodded politely at whatever Triana was saying to him, chattering on about the social season. He couldn't bother himself to actually care. She was just one of the hundreds of his parent's friend's daughters who had been thrown at him in some desperate attempt to marry into his family's money. None of them could hold his interest.Across the room, he could see General Elam Rutger faced with a similar problem. He was only a few years older than Jofre, and came from a fine family - though not as socially elite as Jofre's own family his father liked to remind him. General Rutger was the youngest soldier in all of Guvaria to make general, as Jofre’s mother liked to remind him. He was probably the second most eligible bachelor in attendance at the Adair Midsummer Ball.





	The Two Most Eligible Bachelors of Guvaria

Jofre sighed checking his watch for the third time in ten minutes. He calculated again how long he had to be in the ballroom to count it as a polite appearance before he could slip off for the night.

He nodded politely at whatever Triana was saying to him, chattering on about the social season. He couldn't bother himself to actually care. She was just one of the hundreds of his parent's friend's daughters who had been thrown at him in some desperate attempt to marry into his family's money. None of them could hold his interest.

Across the room, he could see General Elam Rutger faced with a similar problem. He was only a few years older than Jofre, and came from a fine family - though not as socially elite as Jofre's own family his father liked to remind him. General Rutger was the youngest soldier in all of Guvaria to make general, as Jofre’s mother liked to remind him. He was probably the second most eligible bachelor in attendance at the Adair Midsummer Ball.

Elam had a herd of eligible socialites swarming around him, but Sarai seemed to be taking the lead. Jofre was almost jealous, last season Sarai had fluttered at the periphery of his social circle. But of course, that was before Elam made General. Now she seemed to think she had an in with the man.

Elam himself seemed to be perfectly polite, even if his rigid posture showed his discomfort. The girls paid no mind, though, desperate in their attempts to woo his favor.

The chatter around the room slowed as the musicians started to play a waltz. All around him couples paired up, gliding gracefully across the dance floor. Sarai secured Elam as her partner, leaving the herd of other young women to find other partners for the dance.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Triana asked hopefully.

"No, I don't want to dance," Jofre said.

Triana huffed, and stalked off, but Jofre barely noticed. He couldn't take his eyes of Elam. He moved across the dance floor with grace, and yet a stiffness that only came from being in an uncomfortable situation. Sarai didn't seem to notice though, clinging to him as they moved. Her hand slid lower, inappropriately so. Jofre wondered if she was trying to create a scandal. Surely someone else noticed. She must feel so certain of her claim on Elam to make such a bold move.

Jofre was moving before he even decided what he was going to do.

"May I cut in?" he asked, approaching the couple.

"Of course," Elam replied, letting going of Sarai, and taking a quick step back.

Sarai smiled at Jofre like a cat who had just caught her prey. Surely she was the luckiest girl in the ballroom in her own opinion. After all, she had the two most sought after men in the room fighting for her attention.

Before she could cling to Jofre however, Jofre moved into Elam's arms. The General seemed surprised, but took it all in stride as Jofre led the two of them away from Sarai.

"What was that all about?" Elam asked.

"You looked like you could use rescuing," Jofre chuckled. "They can be intense. Especially if you aren't used to them."

"I can handle the attention," Elam replied, tersely. "They’re just aren’t to my taste."

"I can sympathise with that," Jofre replied, with a grimace. "To them you are just a prize they’re competing to win. After all you are a highly decorated general after all. Any parent would want their daughter to marry you and secure a stable future. That is if they can't marry the Adair heir of course. Earn another medal and perhaps next year you can even beat me for the most eligible bachelor. Then you can have all of their attention."

"Sounds like you have some serious competition," Elam chuckled. They separated as the song ended clapping politely. Around them the dancers dissolved back into the milling crowd.

"You'll need more discipline if you want to beat me then,” said with a smirk.

"Is that an offer?" Jofre asked. He enjoyed the way Elam blushed at the comment. "No, I have a different plan to take out my competition." He slowly grabbed Elam's hand, threading his fingers through his fingers, lacing them together. "After all, if neither of us are bachelors, then we wouldn't have to care for the social obligations of bachelors."

"Are you suggesting?-" Elam asked.

Jofre laughed, tugging Elam toward the edge of the ballroom. "That we cause a scandal. Leave this party, and blow off a little steam. Then we can see where it leads from there."

Elam hesitated for a moment as they reached the door. He glanced back over his shoulder, to where the girls were gossiping around the punch bowl. On the stage, the band was warming up for another waltz. Finally, he looked back at Jofre and smiled.

"I like your plan."


End file.
